銀月形 Gintsukigata The Silver Crescent
by Kisuke Kazehara
Summary: Near the end of the Winter War, the Vizards and the Gotei 13 discovered the truth that the Sōsuke they knew was actually a zanpakutō that decieved his owner and Urahara knows what to do with the real Sōsuke Aizen, who was in the Dankai.
1. Prologue

**The Silver Crescent**

風原 喜助｜Kisuke Kazehara

Disclaimer: I'm part of Shūeisha but not part of the BLEACH staff. And I do NOT own BLEACH more any of the characters, except certain zanpakutōs.

* * *

Kisuke: My, my, it looks like my wish came true, eh Sōsuke?

Sōsuke Aizen: Why yes, Kisuke... And this "prologue" is dedicated to you, Euregatto:)

**Prologue**

It has been ten years passed since the Winter War ended. During the war, Captain Kurotsuchi has discovered that the real Sōsuke Aizen has been replaced during his years of him being Lieutenant and that it was Kyōka Suigetsu that took the form of Aizen and vanish his welder's soul and engaged on Aizen's body.

As the Captains were notified, all the Vizards and Urahara shop members were noted about the _Real Aizen_. "After all these years, his Zanpakutō betrayed us and took the form of my lieutenant? Damn that metallic shit!" Shinji grunted.

– **A year after the Winter War (**冬戦**) – **

Sō-taichō has been noted that Kisuke Urahara has discovered that he find the real Aizen who was kidnapped by his traitor, Kyōka Suigetsu. "He still looks like the lieutenant that Shinji Hirako had… the young Aizen." Kisuke stated to Captain Yamamoto (Sō-taichō) and the rest of the Captains. "Well done… Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the 12th Division, would you please take the role of Fifth Division's Captain?" The old man grunted, "Hai," Urahara replied. "Very well, you are at this point to pick your lieutenant. Or would you not replace Hinamori as your lieutenant?" "Iie, I prefer her to be in 3rd Seat, Sō-taichō." The old man nodded, "Sō-taichō, permission to speak to Urahara-taichō?" Ukitake asked while took a single step in front of the captains. The old man nodded, again. Ukitake turns towards Urahara, "Urahara-tai-" "Kisuke… Call me Kisuke," Urahara took off his green hat, revealing his face. "Uh, Kisuke-san, may we ask who you would pick since you placed Hinamori as your 3rd Seat?" "…The **real** Sōsuke Aizen," Kisuke added. He is totally the different Aizen (Kyōka Suigetsu) that you all knew… He is the kindness 'brother' of mine. I knew him longer than Yoruichi." It is at this point, Soifon gasps. _What, he knew Aizen better than Yoruichi-sama?_ "I have found a new barracks for the 5th Division, in the World of the Living." "Very well, Captains, dismiss!" The cane struck the floor.

* * *

– **A few hours earlier – **

In some dark sub-terrain like valley, young Sōsuke Aizen opened his eyes up and saw that his face is about a few inches away from a pond-like spring. He squinted to look around for his glasses. He looked at his foot and saw something that looks like a pair of glasses. He put them on and saw his reflection. After he fixed his shihakushō straight and stood up and starred at his reflection, trying to cease his fears of shaking. He looked around, "Kyōka Suigetsu, NO!! Don't-" Sōsuke's ears starting to hear his own voice. "Kyōka S-Suige-tsu?" Then Aizen feels a little chill in is spine and gently, his eye lids close. In the Darkness, Sōsuke spots an elderly version of himself but with menacing eyes and a hair, with a long bang between his eyes.

***Flashback***

"_Kyōka Suigetsu, NO!! Don't-" Young Sōsuke Aizen was on the ground, trying to reach towards a mysterious tall man with menacing eyes who was walking slowly towards him. "What, do you really believe that I would make it? You are really the man that I thought you might be… Sōsuke Aizen." The tall man who almost looked similar to Aizen but at an older age and saw his menacing hair and that single bang dangling over his nose. "Sōsuke Aizen, remember that I, Kyōka Suigetsu, is no longer your zanpakutō, but your evil self. Ready, Shinsō?" The elderly man knelt down towards young Aizen, "Master, if you insist." Aizen looked at his partner, Gin Ichimaru lying down on the concrete floor, unconscious. "Ichi-Ichimaru-kun," Sōsuke gasped with shock. "Shoot to kill, Shinsō." The elderly man with brown hair replied as his two fingers were slightly petting across Aizen's cheek and then gripped Aizen by the neck and lifted him up without any struggle. "It is over, Aizen. Yamamoto will damn you and your pals for what you two have done to me… Goodbye. And thank you." Aizen saw his elderly reflection opening his mouth and breathed out some type of green ghastly substance at Aizen's young face. As the green smoke covered Aizen's face, an old silvered haired man who just looked like Gin, but at an older age, sucks blue smoke from Gin's body and the man's face shifts form into Gin's adult look. "Well done, Shinsō… Now, that we have Tōsen and you, I must do this myself." Aizen saw through the smoke a menacing smirk and blackness consumed him. At that moment, Aizen's head fell as his body followed behind and landed roughly on the floor. 'What is this, how can I hear and not able to move or feel?' Aizen thought as he hears some footsteps coming through. The elderly man who took Aizen's adult form turned around and sees Kaname Tōsen walking towards him. "Ready?" Aizen asked. Then suddenly, Kaname pulls out his zanpakutō and rushes towards the adult Aizen. "Shikai, huh?" The man placed his palm in front of him making, Tōsen's body shake from Kyōka Suigetsu's reiatsu flaring around his body. "You obviously don't want any bloodshed, Tōsen. So I suggest, that you and your zanpakutō,_ _Suzumushi doesn't want to see anything like that, do you?" Then a loud clash came behind some wall. "We're almost there!" a man's voice screamed. 'Hmm? Someone is here already?' The elderly Aizen looked over and felt a familiar reiatsu flare through the walls. "Hmm, I wonder who that would be…" *BOOM* "Tōsen…" "Hai!" Kaname stopped and went out the door and then the two figures were listening nothing but silence until they heard a blade ring and a thud hit the ground. "Kaname, Kaname. You are such an un-noble person." The elderly Aizen raised two fingers up, "Shoot to kill…Shinsō," Shinsō's voice echoed as clash of a sound of a blade flares across the room as Shinsō stood up with shock and turns around to look at Kyōka Suigetsu. "Kyō-ka… Suige-tsu…" Shinsō looks down at his torso and sees blood. "Master, we have failed… We….have….. FAILED!!" Shinsō screams as blood squirts all sides of his torso and falls dead against the concrete pavement. "Who goes there?" A familiar voice hollers as the real Aizen's eyes opened up. "Tes...sai-san?" Aizen whispers. 'Hmm…' Kyōka Suigetsu thought as he pulled out a katana, "I guessed that I have to do all of this myself. Then, shall I." Then the doors banged over and over. After the third bang, Sōsuke struggled to his feet, "They won't be coming in. I know your tricks… I have time… Kyōka Suigetsu." 'Hm..' Kyōka Suigetsu turned his head slightly towards the young teenage boy. "I have found it… Bankai," Aizen whispered and then pulled up his sword slowly, "My, my, you really think that you can beat me… We'll see about that." "I don't think… Urahara-kun, my brother has taught me to... believe." Aizen pulled up his other arm with pain and raised his katana that was flaring. "Let's do it, Kyōka Suigetsu." "As you wish, Sōsuke." Sōsuke ran and swung his katana and Kyōka Suigetsu dodged the attack and took a swing at Aizen. Then Aizen flew backwords and hit the wall as debris was clearing out of his way, he gasped as he saw his "former" zanpakutō jumping in the air and raising his blade above him and came crashing down at him. Suddenly a sheer of screeching sound hit. Aizen opened an eye slowly and saw a blade between the two, "Enough… I had enough of this, let's finish this Aizen." Aizen looked over at the welder and saw his young silver haired fox-faced friend, "Ichimaru!" "Kyōka Suigetsu, you betrayed us, all…" he swung as Kyōka Suigetsu broke through the locked grip of the three swords by performing a backflip up in the air and landed lightly. Aizen held his bruised arm and saw his small partner panting with rage and anger. "Ichimaru-kun-" "Sōsuke, I got this. Shoot to Kill, Shinsō!" Gin hollered as a long pointed blade dashed across the room towards Kyōka Suigetsu. "Bakudō Hachi-ichi (#81): Danku." Then a blast shield rose as Gin's blade struck the wall, causing the thing to bend. 'Damn, I almost got it!' Gin thought, "Hey…" Gin turned his head and saw Aizen, standing on some huge rubble. "What is it?" Aizen was concentrating on something; but Gin couldn't tell what it was really was. But He did feel some strategy was being formed in Aizen's eyes. "Ichimaru-san… Keep swinging towards Kyōka Suigetsu and I will seize him from behind," Sōsuke looks down at Gin, "I trust in you. This is for, Urahara-taichō." Gin nodded. Then it began. _

_After about three hours, Gin swung his final blow as Kyōka Suigetsu shunpōed it and then Gin landed on a piece of rubble. "Sōsuke! NOW!!" Kyōka Suigetsu turns around and suddenly feels a hand ceasing his hands. 'What?! What is-' "It's called Kagereiyoku. _(Stealth Energy)_ It hides my reiyoku, reiatsu, and reiraku completely." "W-What?!" Kyōka Suigetsu opens his eyes with shock. "That is correct, Kyōka Suigetsu." A familiar voice from the wall commented as a huge boom crashed through the walls and into the room. "Ura…Urahara-taichō!" Aizen gasps as he holds Kyōka Suigetsu's hand tightly. "Let's do it, brother. Naké, Benihime!" Urahara gripped his zanpakutō as a huge reiatsu flashed across the room. "Remember, Sōsuuke? Kazeyoshi's ability. Come and join with us, Aizen." Then the young boy flared his reiatsu and a huge reiatsu shook the entire room so powerful that Tessai, Gin and the rest, who were outside in Hueco Mundo fell. Even Captain Yamamoto's eyes widen, "That reiatsu… It can't be!" The old man gasped. "Ready?" Sōsuke nodded. "__**HYYYYAAAH!!**__" The two screamed. Then a flash of light lit the place up and nothing but light fades into darkness._

_Urahara stands up and sees unconscious Aizen kneeling down on his katana, sleeping. "Urahara-dono!" Kisuke turned and saw Tessai and Gin bowing down with a sweat drop on their cheeks. He chuckled then placed Benihime on the ground and a huge red ring surrounded Tessai, Gin, Aizen, and himself. "U-Urahara-dono-" Tessai gasped as he was witnessing a move that has never happened before. Urahara closed his palms together and detracted them slowly with a red glowing ball. "Tessai, after I witnessed your Spatial Displacement & Temporal Stasis Spell, I researched your works and created a newer version. A revolutionized one. Bakudō 10000:_ _Jikanteishi to Kūkanten'I, Benihime!!!" Urahara shouts and the room explodes with a huge light._

***The Flashback Ends***

– **In a sub terrain valley– **

Aizen's eyes opened as he heard footsteps from behind. He jumped up a little as he saw a young girl wearing a pink n' white dress, "Oh, sorry if I woke you up. My name is Ururu Tsumugiya, I work under your friend, Kisuke Urahara." She bowed, "It's alright, I finally decided to get up-" "My, my, it looks like you finally wake up after all, since I closed the seal. By the way, your friend Gin in being recovered by Ushōda-san. It will take quite awhile till Ichimaru can recover his wounds. By the way, I knew that it wasn't you this entire time, Aizen." Urahara covered his face with a fan. "I must get move. I'm going to tell the others about what exactly happened to you and your former zanpakutō. From now on, you will train to achieve, Bankai. I must get going." Urahara enters in the Senkaimon, leaving Ururu and Sōsuke behind. "I must use it. Ururu, I'm going to the Vizards. Tell your master that I went there. And that I will return later on." Ururu nodded as Sōsuke looks at his **new** zanpakutō, Kazeyoshi (風喜) and lifted it up in the air, "It's been awhile for me to use this, especially with a new zanpakutō that I replace. Ururu, I would close your eyes for a moment, if I were you." She obeyed as he looks back at his sword and stabbed the ground gently and a huge ring of green light surrounds, "Kazeyoshi, kieru, Gintsukigata." (消える、銀月形!) [Vanish, silver crescent] A huge orb forms around Sōsuke and a tremendous flicker of a bright light germinates and then fades out into an empty space. Ururu then opens her eyes and see no one in the room.

* * *

Kisuke Kazehara: すごい!!(Sugoi!!). How was my first shot? Hmm? Oh and Euregatto, this is dedicated to you. :)

Sōsuke Aizen: Anata wa ii shigoto wo shimashita ne! (You did a great job!), Kazehara-sensei.

Kisuke: Arigatō gozaimasu! :) Oh I almost forgot, the next chapter will be another intro on the characters.

Sōsuke: You mean? Lisa and I will- -!!PWN3D!!-

Lisa Yadōmaru: Let him finish. And don't ruin a thing for the audience, Alright?

Sōsuke: ......o.o.......o.e.....e.e... ZZZzzzz

Kisuke: Anyways... I will continue work on this story and then start the arc. Oh and btw, Euregatto, please send messages about your opinions. Arigatō gozaimasu *Bows* :)　有難う御座います!


	2. Chapter 1: The Genesis

**Chapter 1**

In the Vizard compound, Aizen appears before Kensei, Mashiro, Hacchi, and Love. "Hey, Hacchi, I was wondering if you can hand me some of that special soup that Shinji made." "Right away, sir," Hacchi hands him the soup. As soon Kensei was about to take a sample a bright flash occurs. "I'm sorry to intrude. I came here for Shinji Hirako," Aizen looks around at all the vizards, all except a kick in the back of the head occurs. "Hey, dumbass! What in the hell are you doing here?! I thought we took care of you!" "Uh, did I do something wrong?" Everyone scoffed until a portal from the Seireitei opens, "Hiyori, let him go. It wasn't his fault that Kyōka Suigetsu was released. In fact, I think we owe Sōsuke an apology for blaming him for his actions." Sōsuke looks down with sadness. "WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE HIM?! HE STILL CAUSED A CATASTOPHE!" Hiyori screamed as she starts tugging on Aizen's shihakushō. "HIYORI!" Hiyori stops and feels the reiatsu of Shinji flaring from behind the Captain of the 5th division.

"Enough... So..." he turns to Sōsuke, "I hear that you decide to owe us an apology." "I am, sir... I uh," he paused and bowed down before Shinji, "I ask of your forgiveness, Captain." "Forget it, Urahara told me what really happened. Besides, that kid, Ichimaru also receive such an award for reaching Shikai without taking any classes. I heard you taught him, didn't you?" Sōsuke turns and looks off in space, remembering the flashback of Gin showing off his Shinsō towards Kyōka Suigetsu. "Yes... I taught him Bankai as well..." Everyone's eyes widen, "That's pathetic, a former 5th division unseated officer to reach bankai?" Kensei grumbled, "That's enough you guys!" Shinji yelled as Lisa walks in from the Vizard compound entrance, "Kensei, I couldn't find any eggs that were cheap so I got you something-" Lisa looks up and her pupils dilated as she stares at the familiar young man. "You..." She turns away and walks away, "Hm?" Shinji arched an eyebrow.

"Don't mind her, she still doesn't forgive people that easily. It will take her some time. Well... Let's go to the Soul Society. Urahara expects you to meet the New Captain-Commander," Shinji turns around allowing his haori flutter. "New? Who may I ask is the New Captain-Commander?" Aizen asked, "Did you not hear? Captain Kyōraku became Captain-Commander Shunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku no Jirō." From those words Aizen's eyes widen, "I know, right. That lazy ass monkey better shape up our new world better than the Old Man. Come on, Sōsuke," Shinji walked into the portal again as Aizen follows him.

After the two left, Hiyori scoffs, "I can't believe we just forgave him like that." "Whatever, Hiyori, you don't give a shit, fuck face." Kensei wraps his hand with bandages, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" "Stop you, two!" Mashiro tried to stop the fight, "Mashiro, it won't work. Trust me." Love replied, "I'm afraid to disagree with Love here." Hacchi nodded as Mashiro let the two bicker. As the two bicker, Lisa looks away and stares were the portal vanished, 'So that's really him. He seems so... innocent.' She thought as she overhears the arguing. 'If that's the case, I want to know about this man.'


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chapter 2**

During the Captain's meeting, Captain-Commander Kyōraku sits at his seat, "Alright now, do any of you know why I called you in?" Jūshirō steps forward, "Captain-Commander, what is the meaning behind all this? Did Sōsuke really get caught in the Dankai?" "I'm afraid so, Jūshiro," Kyōraku tilts his hat, "I believe also that Kisuke Urahara also informed that he will be here shortly." "W-What?" Everyone's eyes widen as Shinji opens the doors revealing the young man behind him, "Sōsuke Aizen..." Kyōraku called out, "I believe you want a word with all of us?" Then Sōsuke falls on his knees and bows, "I apologies for my heinous actions, I promise you that it will never happen again-" "Nonsense," Kyōraku laughed, "what is done is done... There's no meaning of talking of the past." Then Suì-Fēng steps forward, "This is ridiculous! How can we forgive you after what happened... If it wasn't for-" "I know, if I didn't make a radical decision, none of this would've happened." Sōsuke looks on to the floor with pity until a hand is placed on his shoulder, "Don't worry, your promotion is still great news." "Promotion?" Sōsuke questioned as he looks up at Jūshirō. "Ahh... Sorry to barge in Captain-Commander," Kisuke walks in with his haori on. "C-Captain?" Sōsuke stuttered as Urahara passes by, "I did clarify earlier, that I request that Sōsuke Aizen to be my Lieutenant to former Captain-Commander," Kisuke bows. "I believe you're correct, Captain Urahara. And yes, if that is your wish, you get it. I bring you forth, Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen, Lieutenant of the 5th Division. Dismissed." Kyōraku commanded as the captains and lieutenants depart their ways, silently.

Outside the 1st Division barracks, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya passes by and looks down at Aizen. "If I hear or see anything suspicious between you and Hinamori, I will find you," he warned until Urahara smiles and places a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Captain Hitsugaya, I believe Sōsuke will be more careful on making decisions, especially with our experiments that we're planning on doing." "E-Experiments?" Sōsuke got up from the ground, "That's right, I am willingly to have you as my personal assistant. Do you have a problem with that?" "Uh, no, Captain," Sōsuke straightened up his posture. "Good, now... Let's go to the barracks and work on my latest invention," Kisuke shows his jovial smile as he shows a picture of a gigai, "A morphing gigai! It's a gigai that will allow any soul reaper to morph into any shape or form." Sōsuke stares at the picture and ponders, "Interesting. I never thought of such magnificent invention for us."

Back in the 5th Division barracks, Kisuke enters as Momo bows with a smile on her face until she sees Aizen enter. "A-Aizen?" "3rd Seat Hinamori, please meet our lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen." Momo looks back and realizes that Kyōka Suigetsu did tricked her, according to Sōsuke's young appearance." "Are you..." "What are you talking about?" Urahara points back at Aizen, "Yeah, that's the real Aizen." "But you're youn-" "Young, I know. Apparently, Kyōka Suigetsu took my older form and manipulated all of you guys." "O-Oh... Well... I... got to go and do some paper work." "Ah huh! Not so fast!" Urahara smiles as he grabs Momo who is trying to shunpo away, "What is it, Captain?" "I'm enlisting you and Lieutenant Aizen to work on my new invention with me." "But-" "Come on, there's new snacks that I can offer to you," Urahara smiled as Momo knows that she can't resist that smile, "H-hai, Captain..." "There, now let's go. We're going to the world of the living for more elements for this gigai," he turned and left, leaving the two staring at him, "Is he always been like this?" Momo asked, "Hm?" Sōsuke looked at her, "I mean, you two knew each other for a long time before you, two became Soul Reapers." She recalled as he scratches the back of his head, "I guess. Sorry, there's a lot going on in my mind. But anyways, not really. He's been like this since we were kids with Yoruichi." "Come on you, two!" Urahara shouted as the two began following him. 'I wonder how Gin's doing...' Sōsuke thought.

Meanwhile at the Urahara Shop, Gin was packing up boxes with Tessai and Gin sneezes, "Boy, are you alright. Have you caught a cold?" Tessai looks at Gin, "Hm? No, It's probably some handsome guy thinking about me." "I find that hard to believe," Tessai said mumbled. "What? You said something, sir?" "Uh, no," he adjusts his glasses, "You know I think I know what can fix that cold." Tessai opens a box revealing a pill before Gin, "W-wait... Urahara-san said that was expired three years ago!" "Open wide," Tessai takes a spoon and draws it closer towards Gin's mouth. "No, I can't-mph!"

At the World of the Living, Urahara walks with his clanging clogs with Momo and Aizen, "Ah, we're here. Like my new place?" The two low ranks gasped as they see a luxurious buidling with a giant hat with green and white stripes on it. Underneath the hat was a sign that says, "Urahara Shōten" "W-what is this place?" Momo asked, "It's my shop. I bet you Tessai and Ichimaru-san are almost done with their chores." All of a sudden a loud bang occurs, "ARGH! WHAT WAS THAT, TESSAI-SAN?! ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!" Gin's voice echoes. "Gin," Sōsuke whispered as he headed towards the building. As the three peaked of what's going on, they hear the bathroom toilet flush. Moments later, a young boy with silver hair snaps the door open while panting, "Tessai-san?!" Gin grumbles as Tessai was hiding in the bushes. "What's with all the racket?" The shop employers and the 5th Division stop and turn around, revealing Shinji and the Vizards walking up to the shop.

"H-Hirako-san," Sōsuke replied, "What's the hold up? And why are you here, Captain Urahara? And what are you doing with Lieutenant Aizen and 3rd Seat Hinamori?" "Ah, Hirako-san, we're just here for some elements for our new inventions for all souls." As the two chatted, Sōsuke looks over at the Vizards and sees Lisa Yadōmaru looking away. 'She still probably won't forgive me, after what happened,' Sōsuke thought as Momo looks at him with concerned, "Is something bothering you, Lieutenant?" "Uh, no. I'm just thinking." "About what, dumbass?" Hiyori asked, "Um..." "Now, now, Hiyori-san. That isn't the way you talk to my subordinates." "Psh. Whatever."

"Oi, Kisuke!" Yoruichi appears from the rooftop and lands gracefully, "Congratulations on becoming Captain again." "Yoruichi-san, I take it that you're taking care of my shop fairly well?" "Yep, just when did you get a lieutenant?" "Hm?" He looked at her, "I mean, WHY DID YOU NOT CHOSE ME TO BECOME LIEUTENANT?!" She screamed to everyone's surprise. "I had no choice, it's either life imprisonment or this," Urahara replied. "After all, I am the Captain of the 5th Division..." Urahara released some of his reiatsu which shocked them all. "Lisa, I believe you have something to say to Lieutenant Aizen?" Shinji interrupted as the group stares back at her. As she walks up to Aizen she slaps him and shunpoes off. "Wh-What?! LISA!" Kensei steps forward, "It's fine. Let her be," Aizen replies.

Somewhere in Karakura, Lisa sits on a tree trunk weeping. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' She thought as Shinji appears before her, "What the hell, Lisa! What's the deal?!" She remains silent until she utters a few words softly, "I want to know him more..." "Wh-what, alright first of all, ignored him first. Now you slapped him and ran off, I'm not sure you can fix something like that." "SHINJI WILL YOU GET THE HELL OF MY WAY?!" She screamed as tears ran down her face. Shinji remains silent, "That dream you had after the war that you told me about, it was him who's the one, isn't it?" He questioned.

_***Dream***_

_ It was dark cold night at the park in Karakura. Lisa, who was sitting on a bench alone watch a group of couples laughing and enjoying their time. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a calm voice asks behind her, "Uh, no. It's open." She replied with a concerned look. "May I ask you what's your name?" "L-Lisa Yadōmaru," she stuttered like a school meeting her crush. She sees the handsome man wearing glasses and a familiar scholarly hair, but no facial features. After hours of chatting about themselves and telling stories, the two seemed closer to each other. "Lisa, I enjoyed our talk, perhaps we can meet, again?" "I, certainly do." Then as silence cuts in, Lisa slowly closes her eyes and gets closer to the man's lips. After they touched she parted hers, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name..."_

_***End of Dream***_

"And that's what happened," she wrapped her arms around her legs and puts her head down in between. "I'm sorry, Lisa... But at some point, he needs to know. Otherwise, who knows what will happen." Shinji said as he pulled her close and hugged her.

Kisuke Kazehara: Well, what do you think?

Yoruichi: One condition... Why do I want to spend time with that looser?

Urahara: YORUICHI-SAN!

Aizen & Momo: Thanks for reading. There _will_ be more. But please review. :)


End file.
